In and Out of Love
by LinearMakimachi
Summary: Linear is a Ravenclaw student, and Malfoys after her heart. She falls in love with a friend, and finds that running from Malfoy won't always be so easy...NO FLAMERS PLZ!
1. Linear

In and Out of Love   
  
Chapter One: Running  
  
Linear ran as fast as she could, a stitch forming in her side. Her breath was heavy and ragged, and her legs begged her to stop running. But she couldn't stop. Malfoy would catch her, and that could kill her.  
'If he catches me, I'll never see Kristen again...I can't risk that.' She thought as she ran. She was deep in the forbidden forest now. Her arms and legs were scratched, and her Ravenclaw robes were torn. Her raven black hair that had been up neatly in a bun was now flying this way and that. Her gray, gold, and green eyes darted around, looking for some sort of salvation, but they did not see it.  
"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! EVEN IF YOU DO GET AWAY, I'LL FIND YOU, LINEAR! BUT THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM, BECAUSE I'LL CATCH YOU!" came Malfoy's icy voice.  
Linear was lucky she had gotten this far. Malfoy was on his quidditch broom, and she was on foot.  
Suddenly, she felt her self jerked up from the ground, and into someone's arms. She looked up, and saw that she was on a broom, being held by Matt, her friend.  
"You know, I'm getting sick of having to save your butt from Malfoy." Said Matt, jerking his thumb in the direction of Malfoy. Matt grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes. He had been saving her from all sorts of jams she had gotten into with Draco Malfoy, especially this last week. It was only the third week of school, and Matt was showing off his "skills".  
"Thanks. Again, Matt. I'm going to owe more than my life soon." Said Linear, staring into Matt's deep brown eyes. "I'd say you already do. Now just relax, I've got you. But, don't scream when we accelerate like you did last time, or I'll be forced to tape your mouth shut, Lin." Said Matt. Linear held tight around Matt's neck, and closed her eyes, and relaxed. She seemed calm every time she came in contact with Matt.  
'He's not so bad...for a friend...' she thought. Everyone saw the two together so much that some people would ask them if they went out. They would both shake their heads, and say no, over and over, but still, they would get asked.  
The truth was, Linear loved Matt from the bottom of her heart and up. She had never told him because she was unsure of his feelings, and didn't want to look stupid in front of him. Plus, she didn't know how to tell him in the first place. Linear felt Matt accelerate, and she held tighter. She slowly drifted off to sleep, but did not let go of him.  
  
When Linear awoke, she was in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory, still in her ripped robes, with her arms rapped with gauze. She guessed that Matt had done it. The other girls were asleep, except for Kristen, who was sitting on the edge of Linear's bed.  
"You need to stay away from Malfoy." Said Kristen, a serious look on her face. "I know, I know! It's just that he always seems to find ways to get to me! I don't know why he's after me...I mean, Harry's like his arch nemesis, and he's chasing me!" said Linear, standing up and changing her robes.  
"Well, you're rather close to Harry. He tells you and me more than he even tells Hermione and Ron! And plus, he probably likes you." Said Kristen. She was already dressed, and in her uniform. Her hair was down, and her hands were neatly folded in her lap.  
"EW! Don't even think that, more or less say it." Said Linear, a disgusted look on her face. The thought of Malfoy liking her made her feel sick to her stomach. She hated Malfoy more than sin. He might as well been sin in her eyes.  
"Just saying...cause he could be after me as well, but he doesn't even look in my direction, thank God." Said Kristen. "You're prettier than me, so why isn't he stalking you?" said Linear, raising her eyes at Kristen. "Because I'm not prettier than you. Were equal," Said Kristen. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."  
The two girls walked out of the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance, and walked down the corridor. They were deep in conversation about Malfoy when they ran into the devil himself.  
"Ah, Lin. I've been looking for you. Come with me a moment, won't you love?" said Malfoy, a evil glimmer in his cold blue eyes. "N-No thanks Malfoy. I-I'm a little busy right now." Said Linear, obvious nervousness in her voice. "Oh, come on! You can't be so busy with your friends that you don't have time for me now?" said Malfoy.  
"I believe she said no." Linear and Kristen turned around to see Matt standing there, a fire in his eyes. Linear had a flashback of the night before, and felt safe.  
"What are you? Her bodyguard now, Apel? She can take care of her self, can't you, my love?" said Malfoy, his eyes now glimmering dangerously.  
"If you want to call it that, then fine. But I suggest you leave her alone, or you'll have to sleep with your eyes open. Understood?" said Matt. Linear grinned at her friend. He was being a tad bit over protective though.  
"Completely. But I think you're the one who should take your own warning. Plus my warning to you: stay away from my bird." Said Malfoy. Kristen and Linear's jaws dropped. "Your bird? YOUR BIRD!" cried Kristen. "Of course. See, if she weren't my bird, I wouldn't be able to do this." Said Malfoy. He grabbed Linear's arm, and pulled her towards him so that her face was an inch from his face. She felt her heart race, and her breath quicken. She knew what he was going to do, but she had no way of stopping him. He was ten times stronger than she was. "You know you'll like this, Lin." Whispered Malfoy. Linear shuttered and felt her self grow cold.  
He pulled her closer, and pressed his lips onto hers. Linear felt fear, and disgust all at once. She felt Matt pull her away, and he held her close to him as she cried.  
"You've got nerve Malfoy! You should be living in a muddy pit with the rest of your rodent relatives!" snapped Kristen. She rubbed Linear's back comfortingly. Malfoy sneered at the threesome, and then walked down the corridor laughing. Matt kissed Linear's head. "You okay Lin?" he asked, a look of sincerity in his eyes, a frown on his lips.  
"I am now...Why did I let him do that to me? Why?" sobbed Linear. Her knees gave way, and Matt caught her.  
"Do you want to get something to eat? To make you feel a bit stronger?" said Kristen. "N-No...I don't think I could eat if I wanted to. He'd see me..." said Linear, talking into Matt's robes.  
"I think we should go back to the common room. Come on." Said Matt. He half carried Linear to the Common Room, and set her on a couch. Matt rocked her back and forth comfortingly till she fell asleep again.

hope u liked it! plz review! thanks!

Camille


	2. Kristen

Hey, hope you like this next Chappy! ( Please Review, No Flamers Please!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, CREATURES, ECT.  
  
Chapter Two: Kristen  
  
Kristen lay in bed, stareing at the ceiling. She was worried about Lin. She had never seemed this delicate...Malfoy had demolished her, and he probably knew it. She and Matt were worried that it might cause her to completely break down.  
Linear rolled over in her sleep in the next bed over, and Kristen looked over at her watch that was on the bed-side table. 3:02 am.  
Kristen tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't, so she got out of bed, and went into the Common Room.  
"You couldn't sleep either then?" Kristen saw Matt coming down the Boys' staircase. She nodded, and flopped down on the couch. "She's been on my mind all night..." said Matt, running a hand through his hair, and sitting down next to Kristen.  
"Malfoy's destroying her...She just...never seemed so delicate before. I'm so worried. She needs....never mind..." said Kristen, suddenly turning red.  
  
"What? What is it!"  
"She um..."  
"She what?"  
"Likes you..."  
"Really?"  
"Yes..."  
"I like her too..."  
Kristen's eyes got wide. Matt had always seemed to take care of Linear like a little sister, not a girlfriend...! Linear had always been attracted to him, even before they came to Hogwarts. She just hadn't found out exactly what it was till this year. "You do! Great! Tell her." Said Kristen, grinning. "I can't tell her..." said Matt, starting to fidgit. "Well why not? She's been in a right state lately. I don't see why you can't!" said Kristen. "That's not it...I mean I literally can't. I've tried before, but all that comes out is bits and pieces of it...none of it's legible." Said Matt, turning bright red. "I know another way." Said Kristen, a smile playing on her lips.  
"What?" said Matt, looking rather eager. "Kiss her." "Kiss her?!" Kristen nodded. "Not like a peck on the cheek. On her lips. She'll know then. And you won't have to say anything either." Said Kristen, a full out grin on her face. "I-I guess I could do that...Yeah...I think I will." Said Matt. Kristen smiled.  
About an hour later, they heard footsteps on the Girls' staircase. Linear came into the Common Room, and sat down next to Matt, yawning. Kristen gave him a little nudge. Matt turned to Linear, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Lin's eyes were wide, but then they closed, and Kristen could see her relaxing.  
Thank God... 


End file.
